The First Time
by FlyFly
Summary: Tonks discovers what happens the first time she is around when Lupin changes. No, this is not a lemon-fic. The story is much better than description! TRUST ME! Lupin/Tonks Fluff. Rated T... cos it is. R&R!


**Hello My Pretties,**

**Also, the title... FOR YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE OUT THERE! NO THIS IS NOT A LEMON FANFICTION!  
It's to do with something TOTALLY DIFFERENT! So get your head, OUT OF THE GUTTER!  
**

**So… I've recently just seen the latest Harry Potter movie. BOY DID IT SUCK! There was absolutely NO Tonks and Lupin stuff, apart from this 'Sweetheart?' thing Tonks said. It was outrageous!**

**I screamed 'Fail' at the end in the cinema, and got in serious trouble with my friend. :D**

**Anyway, this came to me while reading a fan fiction, and I decided that I would write this.**

**So here it is.**

**All characters go to J.K, who SHOULD HAVE MADE THE DIRECTOR GIVE TONKS/LUPIN TIME! BUT NOOOOO!**

**:)**

**Enjoy Don't forget to review**

* * *

"Dora leave" Remus Lupin gasped as another wave of pain hit his body. It felt like his skin was trying to rip itself apart, effectively it was. Nymphadora Tonks didn't move from her lover's side.

"I'm not leaving" she told him stubbornly.

"Please, Dora" his eyes pleaded with her, "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I don't want you to get hurt either, so let me stay" Tonks replied. She helped him over to a thick tree, one of the many in the forest Lupin had chosen for his transformation. Tonks lowered him down onto one of the roots protruding from the ground.

A snarl erupted from Lupin's throat, and Tonks flinched.

"I haven't taken my potion, Dora. Leave" she was silenced this time. She was in a horrible danger if he hadn't had his potion.

"I don't..." she started.

"Leave. Now. Dora" Lupin growled at her. She gave up, and stood up, backing away from him.

"I'm still not leaving" she murmured. The forest was silent around her as he stared at her, his eyes willing her to disappear. So she did, disappearing behind a tree.

Lupin sighed when he heard the distinctive 'pop' that signalled Tonks had gone. Another wave of pain hit him, and he threw himself onto the ground gasping. His quickened heart beat echoed in his ears as he watched the dirt before him. Lupin writhed on the ground, and was in so much pain he didn't hear another 'pop'.

Finally, he started to transform. He almost sighed in relief as the pressure on his skin broke, and fur broke through. His nose became longer, and formed with his mouth into a snout. Ears grew out on the side of his head, and his limbs became long. Rolling onto his stomach, he pushed himself up into a crouching position, whimpering. His pupils expanded until his whole eye was black. He was an animal now.

The werewolf stopped whimpering, and straightened up (As much as possible), and sniffed the air. He smelt a human. A growl erupted from the creature's lips, and he began to pace around the clearing, sniffing at every tree. He came to a large trunk and sniffed at it. The scent was strongest here. Another snarl escaped his throat, and he lunged at the side of the tree. He span on his heel and looking behind it, into the shadow.

There was a girl there, she was small, and had bubblegum pink hair. He sniffed at her. She reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it. The werewolf sniffed again, and then whimpered.

"Remus" Tonks whispered. The werewolf growled again, and drew back on its hind legs. The human drew her breath and closed her eyes.

She knew she shouldn't be here, but she had to make sure he didn't hurt himself again. He would never forgive himself for what he was about to do, and when he found her body lifeless on the ground when he transformed back, he would draw so far back into himself that no one would be able to bring him back. She knew that he wouldn't forgive himself, yet she was still here. Silently, as she stood with her eyes closed she wish she hadn't come back.

Tonks waited for what seemed like forever, standing in the cool night air for her Remus to lunge at her and bite her until she lost so much blood she died. But she was never knocked back into the tree.

Slowly, carefully, she opened her eyes.

The beast was no where in sight. She looked around, coming out from behind the tree. The wolf was silently pacing the clearing, obviously waiting to transform back. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Why didn't he attack me?" she thought to herself. Skirting she tree, she came to sit on the same root Remus did. The werewolf's eyes flickered in her direction, his ears following, but he didn't stop his pacing.

She was intrigued, that he hadn't ripped her to shreds yet. But, she didn't want to test his breaking point, so she stayed silent. Letting him pace, she didn't want to experiment with his temper. Something inside her though, willed her to get up, to pace with him, to test him.

She bit down on her lip, but immediately stopped when she though she might draw blood. Tonks had seen enough Muggle movies to know that Vampires and Werewolves couldn't resist blood. And even if that wasn't actually true, she didn't want to test that theory either.

Slowly, very extremely slowly, she stood up. The werewolf noticed her stand, and stopped. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an hour, but in truth, was only about a minute. Then, the paced toward her, slowly, his eyes not moving from hers. She was scared, she could feel her legs start to shake. If before she thought she was going to die, she knew now she was definitely going to die a horribly painful death.

The creature stopped a foot from her, staring into her eyes. He had her backed up against a tree again. Her whole body was shaking now from fear, but she couldn't close her eyes.

He stepped forward again, and gingerly pressed his muzzle against her neck.

Tonks saw her life flash before her eyes. All of her time at Hogwarts, her Auror training and trial, her time in the Order, first meeting Remus Lupin, all of it played like a movie before her. Then she started to see what might have lay in her future.

A small wedding, only ten or so people sitting in seats, her and Remus by the altar, a small baby boy with blue hair cradled in her arms, the battle at Hogwarts.

A silent tear slipped down her cheek, and she sniffed.

The muzzle at her neck lifted, and she felt a wet tongue lick across her cheek. It brought her back to her senses. She looked down into the dark brown eyes of the wolf before her. Sometime familiar flickered in them, and all the fear in her body was gone.

"Remus" she breathed. He was there, tucked away at the back, but still there, and he remembered her. Fighting through this affliction to make sure she was okay.

His muzzle pressed down against her neck again, not as if he was going to bite her, as a sign of affection. Her arms came to circle around his neck, and she sunk to the ground, bringing him with her.

She sat with her back against the tree, and his head in her lap. She stroked what little fur there was on his ears. Finally after all the times Remus told her that she couldn't see him when he was changed, that it was dangerous and he could kill her, she was sitting here, watching him dose in her lap.

For a werewolf, she thought he looked pretty handsome anyway. Muscles made curves in his arms and legs, but he curled himself up so tightly he was still small. His face was noble, and with the very dark brown eyes, now closed, he looked like 'The Prince of Wolves'.

Tonks chuckled to herself, causing the Prince to turn his head and look up to her. She was laughing at what Sirius might've said (If he was still around), if she began to call Remus 'The Prince of Wolves'. No doubt he would be slightly pissed off, as his chosen Animagus was a wolf, and he thought himself a prince.

After the giggles had subsided, the Prince lay his head back down in her lap, and let out a snort.

OoO This Is a Line OoO

Tonks was woken up by a bird screaming from the tree above her. She brought her robes closer around her small body. Her pillow moved underneath her, and she groaned, earning a low chuckle, and the pillow to shake.

Slowly she brought her head around, and looked into the light brown eyes of Remus Lupin. She started, and jumped up. He was lying next to her, the only thing covering him was his outer robe. Tonks went bright red, and he chuckled again at her state.

"Hi" she managed to get out.

"Hello Dora" he took her hand in his, and patted it.

"I've done… something… bad… I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"No… thank you…" Remus replied. She stared at him incredulously, but relief washed over her as he said it.

"For what? I didn't go away, I stayed, I put myself in danger, I didn't listen! I'm so sorry!" she pleaded.

"Nymphadora Tonks" (She flinched) "You are my Wolfsbane potion, I might've run across the forest and wreaked havoc on a nearby town. But you, you kept me here, safe. I didn't hurt myself, and I'm so very glad I didn't hurt you" He smiled up at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

He pulled on her hand, making her come down toward him. His other hand swept through her bubblegum pink locks, and brought her lips down to meet his. It was sweet and soft, and Tonks savoured every moment of his lips on hers.

"I love you Dora" he told her once they'd broken apart. It was the very first time he'd said it, and he'd promised himself it wouldn't be the last.

"I love you too, my Prince"

* * *

**NAWWWWWWWWWW!**

**I was crying by the end of that! Not really, but I did get a very warm feeling inside of me. Now, if I can be fucked, there will be another chapter, because I have another idea for something that I could write, that would involve the fact that Lupin doesn't attack Tonks when he is… well a wolf, but, he does something totally opposite to it.**

**MUAHAHAHAH, but you'll have to give me lots and lots of reviews, and plead and plead for it.**

**How evil am i?**

**The button, with the green writing… Yes that one. THANK YOU!**

**FlyFlyxoxo**

5


End file.
